This invention relates to a washing machine agitator.
Presently known clothes washing machines include a washing basket having a centrally located agitator which rotates about a vertical axis in a reciprocating manner.
Several phenomena occur during the operation of presently known washing machines having reciprocating agitators. One phenomena is referred to as "turnover". This term refers to the motion of the clothing in the clothes washer basket during its operation. The clothes respond to the agitating motion of the agitator by moving from the bottom of the basket up the outer sides of the basket to the top surface of the water in the basket. They then are drawn across the upper portion of the water in the basket radially inwardly toward the central barrel of the agitator. Most prior art agitators have ribs or vanes extending radially outwardly from the barrel. As the vanes reciprocate back and forth they draw the clothing on top of the water radially inwardly and downwardly along the vertical barrel of the agitator. The clothes are drawn to the bottom of the basket and are recycled upwardly at the outer edges of the basket to repeat the cycle. The term "turnover" refers to the ability of the agitator to draw the clothing floating on the top of the water radially inwardly and downwardly so as to turn the clothing over and cause it to move to the bottom of the basket. Turnover is an important feature which facilitates the cleaning of the clothes as they are being agitated.
Another phenomena associated with agitators and clothes washing machines is the term "wetting action" this term refers to the splashing of the water near the top of the barrel of the agitator. The ribs on the barrel generally cause the water to splash upwardly and radially outwardly so that it falls upon the clothing floating at the top of the 0 water surface. This wets the clothing, and causes the clothing to sink below the surface of the water so that it can be drawn radially inwardly to produce appropriate turnover.
Prior agitators such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,015 have included undulating or serpentine ribs mounted on the outer surface of the agitator and extending to the top of the agitator. These undulating or serpentine ribs provide turnover and wetting action, but are harsh on delicate fabrics, and cause unnecessary wear to such delicate fabrics.
Agitators using straight ribs which are not undulating or serpentine have produced a more gentle washing action, but have heretofore not extended sufficiently high on the barrel of the agitator to create the desired turnover and wetting action when the washing machine is filled to capacity load.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine agitator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an agitator which provides improved wetting action, but which minimizes splashing out of the top of the washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine agitator which provides a better wetting action near the top of the agitator post when the washing machine is filled to capacity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine agitator which improves the turnover of clothes when the washing machine is filled with water and clothes to its capacity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved agitator which can be molded in a single unitary piece.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine agitator which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.